Here Comes the Bride
by melloncollie00
Summary: But why now? Why were they here, at this exact position, embarrassment of a kiss diffusing in the air; gazes avoided, a forced broodiness replaced in between? Sequel to “Customs”BL.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, what a shame! And Atonement? It still belongs to Ian McEwan.

**Prologue:** But why now? Why were they here, at this exact position, embarrassment of a kiss diffusing in the air; gazes avoided, a forced broodiness replaced in between? Sequel to "Customs"BL.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I really want to thank for all the reviews posted for "Customs", and all those who read and liked but didn't review- everything about it kept me going- so here am I with a sequel. I had many scenarios in my mind, but suddenly it caught me- why not move on with "Atonement" since I basically started with its plot? So, again I should say that I am solely influenced by the novel- nothing more. Hope you like reading as much as I liked writing "Here Comes the Bride"

Reviews, thoughts, opinions are highly and kindly appreciated.

And yeah, it would be helpful for you to read "Customs" before this.

**Here Comes the Bride**

Brooke Davis had always loved marriage ceremonies, from the moment the couple walked down the aisle with little girls throwing petals, guests admiring the angel-like beauty of the bride and the priest smiling sagaciously in the joy of uniting another two soulmates; to the time where the bride threw the bouquet to eager bachelorettes between loud cries, and the newlyweds left for wherever they planned for their secluded honeymoon. It had always been her that friends asked for help and advice whenever a marriage was the most popular occasion. It was either the design of the bridesmaids' gowns or the organization of the after-party Brooke had been engaged in; yet even if she was just a simple guest; the aura of the weddings captured her from head to toe.

Yet, when it came to her wedding, the one that was supposed to be the most magical experience of her entire life; and a ceremony that was to be remembered in a lifetime, things had gotten a lot harder.

First, two days after Heath had bent down on his knees and presented his long-time love as well as a glamorous diamond ring, he had insisted on eloping rather than a decently arranged wedding. Talking about how the seating arrangements, dealing with everything in perfect detail, even choosing the catering, or trying to find a church could lead up to some pretty serious fights among them, (he had given a few examples from a couple of friends, and even googled about the psychological effects on planning a marriage online) Heath had suggested flying to Las Vegas; and after checking into a hotel, they would go find a nearby church, only to get married without the disastrous schedule of a ceremony. Of course, Brooke Davis, who dreamt of a big-fat-wedding even before knowing her name, had opposed harshly. With the help of her strong convincing abilities and a small threat of not having sex until eternal exclusiveness, Heath had given up, buying her some of the brides magazines she had previously ordered.

The first battle had been won, and so victoriously that Heath had been nothing but an angel in the planning process (he had even nodded to the hideous suit Brooke purchased just to put on a little prank), Brooke had thought that nothing apart the florist or the caterer would come their way; but obviously she was wrong. Being the queen of the Clothes over Bros throne, that basically captured every woman's wardrobe and every designer's jealous affections; Brooke Davis had underestimated the media; and the overt attention coming from it. Being the newest Brangelina of the tabloids, Heath Almond, the Golden-Globe nominated charming actor and Brooke Davis, the glamorous woman who redefined fashion were stalked by paparazzi everywhere, even their menus at dinner being turned to some "critical latest news" occupying the front covers of magazines. Of course, as the most beautiful couple among celebrities, they were used to and somehow liked camera lights flashing around them as they held hands and smiled genuinely, yet when it came to their only experience concerning a wedding; they had decided to seek for more privacy; as neither wanted the magic to be ruined by rumors. That was why Brooke had been struggling hard to keep everything as a secret while a huge crowd of reporters were waiting out there to find out about the latest details in Breath marriage. Victoria Davis, wasn't any help either, as she kept on sneaking news about them to People, so when Heath had gone to Prague for his latest movie; Brooke had found comfort in the cozy vineyard in Florence.

While rumors of Heath and Brooke breaking up had run rampant and people were trying to find her whereabouts, Brooke had already been stuck with the guests list. Of course, Vera Wang was sent an invitation; as well as a private call made to her office; and Heath had particularly insisted Johnny Depp to come; however Brooke's pen had stopped moving when her past had been the issue.

Tree Hill.

The same awkward silence had invaded her when Heath had asked about her past in one of their dates, when she had already understood that their relationship was going to be more than just a Hollywood fling. Brooke had put her fork down, chewed her beef patiently, and then told him about cheerleading dramas, Algebra scares, Tree Hill Ravens and school shootings. Her close friends Nathan and Haley had gotten married along the way, while the best friend Peyton had grown a little further. When Heath had wanted to know why, Brooke had just jabbered something about different lives after high school ended. His name hadn't been spelled, their past hadn't arisen from her lips, and she had pretended like he hadn't even existed.

Since then, the occasion had tired her mind a lot; she had wondered why it had been so difficult to talk about a done relationship that obviously wouldn't bother Heath who had a longer list than Brooke did. The answers were semi-definite, and to be honest, she didn't want to explore further. They were happy together, without her presence, without the existence of a childish triangle, so going deeper would hurt lots of people.

"Nathan and Haley it is." Brooke was awakened from thoughts as she greeted Heath's smile. "Honey, you should also learn whether they are going to bring little James with them, so we can manage that babysitting thing." In his spare time, Heath Almond who was recently shooting a new movie was taking casual flights to Florence, with the media regarding this as a new cheating story.

"Alright" she nodded, writing, knowing that she could have easily hired someone to do this work for her. Still, taking care of everything about this marriage personally made her feel confident.

"How about your friend, what was her name?" Heath questioned, "Maybe we should invite her, too. You guys should catch up after all those times." God, he had no idea.

"Peyton" Brooke's voice tarnished. It would be simple, if she was just the Peyton Heath was talking about, but long time ago, Peyton had united with Lucas so there should have been an "and" to what she had said. "Peyton and Lucas." That was what it had been, what it was, what it would be.

"I'm writing her name, too." Heath said, determined. "Any partners?"

The inevitable question.

"Yeah" Brooke tried to sound cheerful, "She is happily married."

In her latest mail, Haley, as usual, had written about the mini-league basketball tryouts in Tree Hill Primary School, the troubled kid who didn't even bother to show up for her class, Nathan's usual practices and the party her colleague Brittany Simmons would be throwing. Again, there were no words concerning _them, _as if Haley and Brooke had sealed this unspoken arrangement. Neither she asked nor Haley answered, their mails revolved around a world they had stopped being in.

Not only her weekly mails to Haley and Mouth, but also her life had evolved into something different from what it was in high school. After getting heartbroken by the boy she loved two times, Brooke had tried to assure herself that in the mean time, she had stopped missing him. It had been easier in Lucas's case, though, all those lies she had told him in the face had caught him senseless and he had chosen to be Peyton's hero in the end, while Brooke had learned how to grow alone. There had been nobody who constantly kept saving her; so she had grown tougher. Her mask was stronger than it had ever been; and the little heartbroken girl inside was left to rot between the memories of her and Lucas. She wasn't scared of anything that could happen, except for the things that would arise under her mask.

"Ms.Davis, the Jazz Trio arrived, they are now tuning their instruments, and I'm sure they'll be ready for the stage in a few minutes." Millicent, her new assistant claimed as Brooke examined the bridesmaids' dresses one more time. She couldn't believe how far they had gone; the exact moment when Heath had asked her out for a dinner was still crystal clear in her eyes; and now, she was getting married to him. After three months of hectic planning, running away from the paparazzi who had eventually found her hiding place, dealing with invitations, seating arrangements, the flowers, the group to perform at the party, the menus, the photographer, the security and everything; the wedding ceremony, _her _wedding ceremony was about to start.

"Thanks, Milli. Tell them to dawdle around; I don't want them to start before everybody comes." She looked at her image in the mirror before turning to Millicent, who was watching her with admiration, probably daydreaming about the exact occasion with white orchids perched on long tables, glossy celebrities arranged in the rows of the cathedral, waiting for the lovers to arrive, words of love and eternity whispered among the murmurs; only difference being the physical appearances of bride and groom. Millicent and whoever she had a crush on. "And Milli" she said in an ordering tone, still not departing from her professionalism. "I hope Jackson got the list of vegetarian guests. I wouldn't be content if Natalie Portman was served a Kobe Beef."

Millicent blenched immediately; and after mumbling something too confusing for Brooke to interpret, she got out of the room, leaving her alone with a gigantic mirror, reflecting every single detail about her wedding gown, designed by none other than herself; the perfect make-up done by professional hands and the messy room staffed with every single memorabilia a bride could think of. The coffee table was full of cosmetics, some used some not; and Victoria had brought two wedding gowns in advance in case something happened.Her curled hair was made into a bun; hazel eyes were complimented by make-up done basically with pastel colors; and her wedding dress, with the little cleavage basically covered by the shining diamond necklace Heath had given her was even better than what she had dreamt for so long. Her veil was hanging loosely from her bun; little Swarovski diamonds were scattered along her fluffy dress. She touched the silky material once more, the diamonds shining like stars only to emphasize her beauty more; and Brooke Davis took time to look at her reflection in the once more; to inhale the deepest feeling that was maturing inside.

Brooke was woken from her reverie with the knocking on the door. Millicent came in with a shy smile; both implying the disturbance of ruining a bride's special moment with herself and the confidence of having come for something vital.

"Ms.Davis. Someone wants to see you. He says it's urgent."

Brooke checked her bun once more in the shiny mirror and slurped her lips to see the effect of the stick. "What did you say his name was?"

Millicent has always been the closest company of the fashion-goddess, and with that closure of course, there came some moments people would never think Brooke Davis would find herself in but Millicent witnessed. She had seen Brooke and Victoria fighting obnoxiously in the Davis mansion, she had watched Brooke smile sincerely while accepting her first award; she had even helped Brooke puke and take a bath after her luscious and drunken night spent in countless LA bars. Yet; when she said the name of the stranger waiting anxiously in the back entrance; Millicent realized she had never known Brooke Davis, at all.

She sat on her chair; logic and soul entwined; the voices of her thoughts louder than ever. Why was he here? What was so urgent about him coming here? Had something happened to…? Oh my god, Brooke whispered, her bridal aura turning into one hell of a mist of despair. Why was he here?

Brooke startled with the knocking on the door as Lucas came in. He had grown taller; lost a couple of pounds; yet he hadn't changed. Especially those brooding blue eyes.

"Hey Brooke" he smiled, taking a few steps, indecisive about what to do. What was appropriate in their condition? An intimate hug? A peck kiss on the cheek? A shaking of hands? A small nod of head?

"Hello" was the only reply. Brooke tried to smile, tried to fake a role of happiness; but for the first time in her life; she felt incapable.

Lucas gulped, she had read it.

"Brooke" he mumbled, trying to figure out an excuse. What was there to say? Sorry, I mistyped? While I was away Jamie scrabbled some words on it.? A small prank we put on? I am still in love with you?

"I am sorry" Lucas murmured, after a long silence that seemed to grow into hours. "I should have never written that letter."

"What letter?" Brooke asked, confusion crystal clear. "What did you write?"

Lucas instantly turned red, shame covered his body; a hot flame burned his insides. The probability of this being a joke was considerably low since this wasn't an issue to be laughed about (or until 20 years of maturity and growing and starting to accept everything the way it had been and would be) so now, he was face to face to admitting the exact words to her eyes. Chocolate caramel, deliciously tasty eyes.

"I may have written…" he wiped the sweat in his forehead "written some improper words…." Just as he was about to say that four-lettered word that contained a whole new world for Brooke and an entire nostalgia of regret and disappointment for Lucas; he was silenced by Brooke's lips glued on his. She heavily tasted of a lipstick of wine and berries; still the real Brooke-scent; the one containing a passionate cherry-smell was appearing gradually. Nevertheless, Lucas was shocked by this sudden action; his lips remained passive- trying to get used to the full amounts of water after countless years of thirst trapped in a desert.

Just as Lucas was getting used to the taste of cherry-pies in his lips; Brooke immediately broke the kiss, a sense of logic dominating her passionate-filled-action. She avoided Lucas's gaze with an embarrassing blush covering her make-upped cheeks; and took a few steps back, letting the breezing air become the barrier to their illegitimate action.

"I'm so sorry" Brooke mumbled, trying desperately not to look at those brooding blue eyes that hadn't changed a bit; after all those years of nothing. They hadn't exchanged e-mails for 4 years, Brooke hadn't been there when Lucas published his first novel and went on celebrating with his best friends; Lucas hadn't been there when Brooke had been awarded as the "Most Glorious" by FHM Magazine. He just hadn't been there. But why now? Why were they here, at this exact position, embarrassment of a kiss diffusing in the air; gazes avoided, a forced broodiness replaced in between?

"God, I can't do this anymore." Lucas whispered and started to kiss Brooke all of a sudden, making all of her thoughts erase with the one solid movement of his lips. His salty taste was lingering through her tongue, his delicate fingers were moving upon her skin. The lip-gloss cleaving his mouth now became the perfect scent for a perfect scene; and her hands trailing on his hair made a breezing effect on his body. Their tongues entwined in a concrete moment; and Brooke moaned softly, her raspy voice sending shivers down his spine. His hands slowly caressed her thighs, as they found themselves leaning against the wall, bodies so close as if there had been a strong possibility a disastrous typhoon (or maybe the circumstances they had born into) could tear them apart for good.

"Oh Lucas" Brooke moaned senseless, as Lucas kissed her neck. Her hands were locked in his hair, forcing him to kiss, to devour her skin more. Lucas obeyed them, each movement of his tongue on her flawless body continued with a soft moan of Brooke leaning to the wall was leading him towards a point where he both felt very professional in sex, (after all it wasn't his first intercourse with her); and at the same time, surprisingly amateur. He, Lucas Scott, a married man of usual sex-life (not too kinky, not yet boring) felt like a 15-year-old-virgin, trapped in the arms of an experienced lover, not knowing what to do, where to kiss, whether to hold hands or caress the body, to foreplay or not; and trying his best to satisfy the girl moaning with his inappropriate, inexperienced kisses.

"Brooke" he whispered towards her ears, while locking his hands on hers. "I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted us for so long." Lucas cupped her face, and looked at the teary-eyed bride intensely. Just as he was about to kiss her tears away, they heard the knocking of the door.

"Ms.Davis, the carriage to take you to the chapel is ready."

**A/N: So this is the end of my two-parter. I know this is a cliffhanger; but I guess this is better than a one ambiguous ending. Hope you liked it.**

**And, yeah, I like reviews a lot, lol.**


End file.
